


Como tú, no hay nadie más perfecta

by HpF2



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, I think all my love poems will have the same damn tags, I wrote it thinking about a girl that attracted me, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, Love Poems, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Poetry, Why I can't write better tags?!, poem
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HpF2/pseuds/HpF2
Summary: Un chico está enamorado de una hermosa chica. Así que él decide escribir un poema donde le menciona lo perfecta que ella es para él.





	Como tú, no hay nadie más perfecta

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto porque para el mismo proyecto en el que hice "Enamorado de ti", una amiga (quien sabía sobre mis poemas) me pidió que le hiciera uno para que ella pudiera usarlo en su propio protecto, y acepté (soy un gran amigo xD).

Ni aunque viaje a muchos mundos,  
Encontraré un par de ojos más lindos.  
Tanta belleza no se puede igualar,  
Mi amor por ti no lo puedo controlar.

De solo verte obtengo inspiración  
Para escribir la más perfecta canción.  
Estando a tu lado siento que vuelo.  
Mi corazón fuerte late cada que te veo.

Sin ti me es imposible feliz vivir.  
Tu eres mi mundo, no te puedo mentir.  
Si tu amor fuera un profundo mar,  
Yo quisiera en él siempre nada.

Sea soleado o lluvioso el día,  
Contigo a mi lado, sentiré pura alegría.  
Quisiera solo tomarte de la mano,  
Y decirte simplemente "Yo te amo".

**Author's Note:**

> Saludos a mi amiga Kenia, quien fue la que me pidió que escribiera esto.


End file.
